


All The Way Home I'll Be Warm

by malapertqueen



Series: Tallboy Is Online [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy Ben, mild D/s theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malapertqueen/pseuds/malapertqueen
Summary: Before going home for winter break, Ben gives his favorite client a little Christmas gift





	

**Author's Note:**

> a brief holiday diversion, set between chapters five and six of tallboy is [online]

The chat request appears just a few minutes after Ben logs on for the night.

_[Virginia2202 would like to chat. Accept/Decline?]_

A nervous sort of excitement settles under his skin as Ben clicks the ‘accept’ button and waits for the chat and his webcam to connect. Taking a second, he double-checks that it’s not too dark in his room for the webcam to pick up a good image; the multi-colored string lights hanging from his curtain rods and wrapped around his headboard give his dorm room a soft, warm glow that the camera picks up nicely, painting Ben’s bare skin in splashes of colored light and shadow. 

A soft ‘ding’ sounds from his speakers, signaling that the chat has connected, and Ben smiles brightly into the camera, leaning forward almost eagerly. “Hey! I was hoping you’d be around tonight.”

Virginia's response comes quickly, as Ben had expected. _[Oh were you now? Any particular reason?]_

“Well, tonight’s my last night online for a while…” Ben trails off, uncertainty twisting in his stomach. What if his idea is stupid? It’s not anything particularly fancy, but he hadn’t wanted to be gone for a month without being able to say a proper goodbye to his best customer. Or at least that’s what he’d been telling himself all week while he mustered up the courage to do it. “So, I thought I’d give you your Christmas present a little early.”

There’s no response from Virginia. After a full minute of silence, Ben starts to panic--was he being too forward? Did Virginia even celebrate Christmas? Maybe he disliked the holidays all together and Ben had angered him, and--

_[That’s extremely kind of you, Tallboy. But I don’t have anything to give you?]_

Ben lets out the breath he’d been holding, the relief that sweeps through him making him a little giddy. “You’ve been more than generous already this year, trust me. And,” He pauses for a moment, debating with himself one last time over this particular aspect of his plan. “You can call me Ben. Or Benjamin.”

There’s another moment of silence, just enough for Ben to second-guess his decision again before Virginia finally replies. [ _That is quite a meaningful gift, Benjamin. **Thank you**._ ] The emphasis on the gratitude makes something twist in Ben’s stomach again, although this time it’s much more pleasant.

“Well, that’s not your _entire_ present. Just the first part.” More confident now that he’s gotten a positive response, Ben readjusts the camera so it has a clear view of his naked body when he leans back on the bed, letting his fingers drift suggestively down the light trail of hair across his stomach to just above his half-hard cock. “I know it’s not new, but I hope you like the rest of it?”

 _[What a pretty picture you make]_ Virginia responds, and Ben feels his cheeks flush at the praise. He hasn’t been able to break himself of that particular reaction, no matter how many times Virginia compliments him during their time together.

“Not just a picture,” Ben sucks in a shuddering breath as he ghosts his fingertips along the inside of his thigh, spreading his legs just a little bit to let Virginia see what he’s doing. “Anything you want, for as long as you want, tonight only. Something to tide you over while I’m gone.” 

It’s a little risky, but there’s a part of him that implicitly trusts that Virginia won’t ask him to do anything he’s not comfortable with. He’s never been cruel or crass with Ben before, when he was paying good money for Ben to do as he said, and it’s unlikely he would be now that Ben is giving him this for free. Plus, there’s just something about the way that he treats Ben even when he’s not naked on camera that makes him trust Virginia perhaps more than he trusts a lot of people in his life.

 _[I’m not sure I deserve such a generous offer]_ Virginia starts, but Ben shakes his head before he can type anything more.

“I want to do this.” His voice is quiet but firm, and he fixes his gaze steadily on the camera so Virginia can see his determination. Just in case, he softens his expression a bit and bites his lower lip, adding a soft “Please?”

That seems to do the trick; there’s only the briefest of hesitations before Ben hears the quiet chime of another chat message. _[How could I refuse such a lovely and willing gift?]_ Then, a second later, [ _Show me how you like to be touched, Benjamin._ ]

Ben’s hand automatically drifts down towards his cock but the response from Virginia is swift. [ _Everywhere_ but _there. We have the whole night, after all._ ]

Just the thought of Virginia making him take all night to work himself up has Ben shivering as he moves his hand away from his original goal. Instead, he slides a hand back up across his stomach and chest until he reaches his nipples, gasping as he pinches one of them between his finger and thumb.

_[Do you like pinching your nipples like that when you’re alone?]_

When Ben only nods, another message pops up on the screen. _[Say it out loud, Benjamin. I want to hear you.]_

 _Fuck_ , that’s hotter than Ben expects. He flushes bright red but manages to stammer out a “yes” as he switches his attention to his other nipple, twisting it between his pinched fingers until he’s gasping again, right on the edge of pleasure and pain. Caught up in the sensation, he hears the chat noise twice before he’s able to focus on the screen again.

_[So beautiful. You’re such a good boy, Benjamin.]_

_[Show me what else you like.]_

He hesitates for a moment, torn between options, but eventually he slides his hands down his body again, careful not to touch his cock as he spreads his legs. He feels strangely lightheaded, dizzy from the heady mixture of praise and arousal that gives him the courage to keep going. Slowly, he scrapes his blunt nails along the inside of his thighs, whimpering when the back of one of his hands accidentally brushes against his erection in the process. 

Virginia’s response is quick, almost scolding. _[Now, now, none of that, my boy. Spread your legs wider so I can see you.]_

Ben obeys instantly, spreading his legs even wider and angling his hips so Virginia has a perfect view of his inner thighs, marred only by streaks of red where his nails have scraped across his pale skin. “Like this?” he gasps, looking up at the camera.

[ _Yes, good boy. You look so pretty for me, so lovely, all spread out and needy. I don’t think I could stop myself from touching you if I were there.]_

A familiar fantasy springs to life in Ben’s overwhelmed mind; broad, strong hands pressing him down into the bed, spreading his legs, teeth scraping across his inner thigh, sucking bruises into his skin that last for days. He gasps, high and sharp, his hips rolling up off the bed as he pinches his skin to give himself even just a ghost of the sensation that he’s craving.

[ _Is that what you want? Do you want me to touch you like you’re touching yourself?_ ] 

Ben nods again, still half-caught in a haze between his fantasy and reality, then remembers he’s supposed to answer the questions out loud. “Yes, _yes_ , please. I _want_ \--”

[ _What do you want?]_ Virginia asks, and Ben has no idea how he’s still typing that fast because if Ben feels like he’s going to explode at a moment’s notice, how on earth is Virginia still so focused? [ _Be a good boy, show me what you’d want me to do to you if I was there._ ]

The request opens up a floodgate; Ben’s always had a vivid imagination and months of half-remembered dreams and shower jerk-off fantasies have given him plenty to work with, things he can barely admit to himself let alone ask for from Nate when they’re together. He doesn’t want gentle; he wants to be _used._ It usually makes him feel ashamed but today, in the face of Virginia’s firm requests, it makes him feel daring, even a little bit powerful.

His hand drifts upward, curling into a fist around a handful of his hair; it’s long enough now to get a good grip on and he moans a little at the sharp tug--it’s not enough, not with his own slim fingers, but the idea of broad hands grabbing him by the hair to guide him is something Ben thinks about way too often for his own good. 

[ _Look at you, so desperate and pretty. Do you want me to pull your hair, Benjamin? Pull you down by the hair and use you as I please?_ ]

“Fuck _,_ ” Ben gasps, already picturing it; those broad hands in his hair, guiding him firmly down between a pair of strong, thick thighs, his mouth open, already slack and willing to take whatever he’s given. “Yes, _please_.”

[ _You look so pretty when you suck on that toy of yours. I bet you’d look even prettier with a real cock in your mouth._ ] It’s getting harder for Ben to read Virginia’s words now, so caught up in his own arousal, but he forces himself to pay attention--this isn’t for him, after all. It’s for Virginia. At this point, he’d do anything that Virginia asked of him as long as it ended with Ben finally being able to touch himself the way he needs. 

“Please,” he whines again, turning towards the camera with a pleading look. His hands drift down again, hovering near but not touching his cock. “Please, can I?”

_[Not yet. You’re being so good, can you be good for me a little longer?]_

Biting his lip, Ben nods even though his whole body is screaming in protest. His cheeks are damp with sweat and he can’t stop shaking but he won’t disobey. He wants to be _good_ , so good that Virginia won’t leave him, won’t stop wanting him, won’t stop telling Ben that he’s beautiful and perfect. He _needs_ to be good. He needs this.

 _[Words, Benjamin]_ The reminder is swift and firm, the words sharp on the laptop screen even through Ben’s blurring vision.

He swallows hard around the tightness in his throat and manages to gasp out the words. “I’ll be good. I’ll be good, I _promise._ ”

[ _My good boy. So good for me, I’m so proud of you._ ]

Ben chokes back a sob, his fingers gripping his bedsheets tightly to keep himself from touching when he isn’t allowed. His brain plays the same words on repeat over and over again in time with his racing heartbeat. _I’m being good, I’m being good, I’m being good._

He drags his focus back to the laptop screen when he hears it chime again with a new request from Virginia, reading the words again and again until they’re burned into his brain. [ _Open yourself up for me, Benjamin. Let me see how much you want it._ ] 

It’s a struggle to get his body to obey; his head is spinning and his limbs are heavy, but Ben manages it, reaching for the bottle of lube he’d set out on his nightstand. He tips it open and coats his fingers in slick coolness as he spreads his legs again, shivering as he traces one finger down and around his rim.

_[Don’t be quiet. I want to hear you. Tell me what you want, Benjamin.]_

“I want--” Ben breaks off with a choked gasp as he slides the tip of one slim finger inside, feeling the familiar way his body stretches to accommodate. It’s not nearly enough to satisfy him, not when he’s wound up and on the verge of tears, so desperate he can barely form a coherant thought. “Oh, _fuck_ , I want more, I need it.” 

The words on the screen keep coming, almost too fast for Ben to keep up with through the haze of tears that blur his vision. 

[ _What do you need?]_

_[Say it.]_

_[Be a good boy, tell me what you want.]_

Ben can’t stop shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks as he adds a second finger, and then a third--almost too quick, but he’s beyond desperate now, overstimulated and so close to the edge he can barely keep himself together. “I…” he moans, twisting his fingers and pushing them in as far as he can; it’s not deep enough, not even close to what he craves. “I want you to fuck me. _Please_ , I need it, please, please _please_.”

[ _Fuck yourself on your fingers, show me how you’d take my cock like a good boy._ ]

Ben obeys, his wrist burning with the strain of fucking himself on his long, slender fingers--not enough, it’s never enough, he needs _more_. A distant part of him realizes he’s begging out loud, the words tumbling out of him as fast as his mouth can form them. _Please, please, I need you, please let me come, sir, oh please_.

He can barely make out the next message from Virginia, but when he does focus long enough to read it, he nearly sobs.

[ _You’ve been so, so good. Touch yourself, let me see you come for me._ ]

Ben lets out a choked moan as he pulls his fingers out and wraps them around his aching cock; two strokes and he’s gone, coming hard and seemingly endless. For a moment, he feels weightless; every inch of his body is alight with sensation, burning brightly until there’s suddenly nothingness, enveloping him in cool darkness.

After what seems like a mere second, he blinks as his eyes open again, lashes still thick with tears. There seems to be a disconnect between the way he wants to move and the way his body actually responds; it’s sluggish and a bit out of order, like he’s not completely in control of himself just yet. Eventually, Ben regains enough coordination that he can sit up, wincing only a little bit at the sticky mess spread across his stomach and chest and the soreness between his thighs.

Ben looks over at his laptop, blinking a few times in an effort to focus--nothing from Virginia since the last message, but if he’s feeling anything like Ben is right now, it might take a while for him to be able to type again. 

And it does take another minute, giving Ben a few moments to catch his breath and feel slightly more in control of himself, but eventually a new message pops up on his screen.

_[Well, that was the loveliest Christmas present I’ve ever gotten.]_

Ben laughs, still a little giddy from the intense rush of his orgasm and the quiet refrain of _I was good, I was good_ running through his brain. “I figured you might like it better than a pair of socks.”

 _[Much,_ much _better. You are absolute perfection, Benjamin. Thank you.]_

The praise raises the heat in Ben’s cheeks again and he ducks his head, not quite looking at the camera. “Yeah, well, that was pretty awesome for me too. So it was kind of a selfish present, really.”

[ _Nevertheless, I very much enjoyed it.]_ There’s a long pause, then Virginia adds _[If we’re admitting selfishness, then I’ll selfishly admit I’m going to miss you while you’re away for the holidays.]_

“Yeah?” Ben shouldn’t feel so pleased by that, but he does anyway, though he tries to smother the feeling of warmth that spreads through his chest at the idea of being _missed_. “I’m going to miss you too. But I’ll be back after the new year, I promise.”

_[I’ll be looking forward to it. Merry Christmas, Benjamin.]_

“Merry Christmas, Virginia.” Ben smiles and gives the camera a little wave, already mentally counting down the days until his break is over. It’s going to be a long, long month.


End file.
